The Return of the Pharaoh and The Legion of Gods
by Lady Santos
Summary: set 22 years after the Cerimonial Duel. Yumi's and kari's, twins and Yugi's daughters, adventures begins here. No yaoi, No yuri. Such Summary, but the fic is awesome!
1. Prologue

**Hi! For you know, English isn't my Mother-languge. I'm Brazilian and speak Portugue, but I study English at school. So, This fic'll be written in Portuguese and Translated by me, using google Translator and my own Knowledge. If you wanna know how my Ocs looks like, go to my FF. net profile and click Homepage. there will be my deviantArt account. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will. I just own the Yu-Gi-Oh!Next Generation (YGONG for shot) cast and Yami Yugi when I dream with him ^^**

* * *

><p>Normal.<p>

This five-letter word defines exactly Domino City in the last 22 years. Since the Pharaoh had gone to the Afterlife, the life in the city had been normal, normal even too much. But it's not just because monsters, ghosts and psychopaths trying to dominate the world stopped appearing, doesn't mean some teenagers' life has been a bed of roses.

For start,Joseph 'Joey' Wheeler:

Third greatest duelist in the world, Duelist of Lucky as He's called. Still a slow-witted man, but not as much as before. is still called Puppy by Seto Kaiba. After the end of high school, Joey hadn't gone to college, He is dedicated to Duel Monsters. And thanks to the 'card game,' he rejoined the person who He loved and still loves the most. Two years after the Ceremonial Duel, Joey net Mai Valentine in a tournament in San Francisco. Semifinals, actually. After the end of the match, whose winner was Joey, the blond laid Mai against the wall, literally. The discussion ended in kissing, and that was followed by another kisses. Well, they got married, despite the difference of ages between the two. Not long after, the firstborn came, Jonathan 'Johnny' Wheeler, now 16 years. Mai became pregnant again, a girl. Alice Wheeler, 13.

Now, Seto Kaiba:

Still want to be the world's greatest duelist, yet egocentric, yet rich, already believes in destiny and is a little nicer. Kaiba still is the President and owner of KaibaCorp. It's also married to one of the last people he would marry - Ishizu Ishtar. The couple, after all, isn't at home very much. Ishizu works organizing exhibitions in museums and Kaiba always is busy at the company, working on some invention focused on Duel Monsters. In this world grew Sekhmet Kaiba, 17 years. They say she is the father if the same were born girl, in every way. Even more that after 11 years since the Sekhmet's birth, Ishizu gave birth to a boy - Mokie Kaiba, and yes, the name was chosen by Seto.

Speaking of Kaibas, Mokuba:

Grew up considerably. Still has long hair, but now only at the neck, his taste for clothes is still the same. Unlike before, now He chooses his own paths, instead of following his brother to everywhere. He's engaged to Rebecca Hawkins, the girl who doesn't love Yugi Muto anymore, but is still his fan

Tristan Taylor:

After the end of high school, enlisted in the Air Force and since then, little was heard about him. In letters, he says he reencountered an old classmate , Miho and that they were dating. Never quoted about raising or adopting children.

Serenity Wheeler:

Grew up, but the personality remains the same. she's single and is actually doing residence in the same hospital that She'd been operated. But, Never had heard about Duke Devlin.

Ishtar Family:

Marik and Odion live in Egypt, but don't share the same house - a mansion very sophisticated, I might add - since Ishizu (now Kaiba) married. Marik fell in love with an businesswoman and eventually married. However, two years later, they divorced and Marik ended up having to take care of their daughter, Mandisa, now 16, almost 17. Odion never married or fell in love, but often leads the archaeologists and tourists through the Valley of the Kings.

Ryou Bakura:

He lives with his son, Benjamin Bakura in Domino City. Since 'the occurred' involving the Millennium Ring, He decided to be called by first name, Ryou. Ryou Went to Cambridge to curse Archaeology, but during the course, he met a beautiful girl with green eyes. Do not come to get married, but had a son. Four months later, the woman died of mysterious causes.

And last Yugi Muto:

Also known as King of the Games, who never lost a match of Duel Monsters in officially. He did not actually cursed college, as Joey. As expected, he married Téa Gardner, who at the time, was studying dance in New York the so dreamed. The couple had twins. Yumi and Kari, now 16 years. However, at six years of the girls, Téa died in a plane crash returning from a show in America, but the body was never found. Currently lives in Yugi Games Shop that inherited from his grandfather also deceased with the two daughters. Usually travels a lot because of tournaments.

And it is precisely about this **_new generation_** that this story will tell, this is the beginning of the adventures of two girls and their friends around the world, following in the footsteps of their parents? Maybe ... Just keep reading ...

* * *

><p><strong>So, How am I? How is my English? don't worry, this is just the prologue. next cap'll come. <strong>

_**^^Make a writer happy, Review a fic ^^**_


	2. Normal days

**AN: In this chapter, I'll show the same morning in the view of my OCs, but you will see that in the end, everything will connect.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: normal days<p>

**Sekhmet POV (AN: even though, POV, the fic is still in third person)**

Domino City, 06:30 am.

Or rather, one Monday morning in the Kaiba Mansion. When the alarm clock beeped, a girl woke up in a minute. She Went to the bathroom, then returned to the room and stopped in front of the mirror to comb her hair. The girl's name was Sekhmet Kaiba, or only Sekh for 'friends'. She had pale skin, blue eyes. The bangs and hair were inherited from her father, however was long and - at the exact moment - stucked in a high ponytail, and still could reach the waist. She also wore gold ornaments, as bracelets and hairpins, like the mother.

When she finished, Sekhmet beheld his own image in the mirror - _'Seriously, one day this thing called school uniform has to change'_ - she thought. Despite having changed color - now the uniforms were red with white for women - was not nice clothes to wear.

Leaving aside the thoughts, Sekh down the stairs, passed through the lobby and went to the kitchen where her mother was waiting. "Good morning, Sekhmet. How was your night? "- This was Ishizu, Kaiba now, always in good humor, She was supported at the dinner table over a cup of coffee. - "Good morning to you too, Mom. The night was great, I had the best dream of my life "- said the girl sitting across the table -" What was this dream so splendid? "- Ishizu dared to ask, but already knew the answer -"dad gave me his Blue Eyes andt I beat Yumi with it! "- shouted Sekh very lively, but without smiling.

"Ah, this dream was really good, huh?" - Seto came up behind her daughter and gave his wife a 'good morning' - "But I give you a blue eyes white dragon will only happen in your dreams even" - Seto articulated - "Oh, Dad! Only one of them! It will not be missed! "- Sekhmet rose from the chair supporting her hands on the table -" I gonna think in your case "- Kaiba saw a tiny smile formed on the lips of her daughter -"I said I'd think. Now get your things. Roland already is waiting in the car. "- Ishizu then protested -" Seto, dear, she sat down to breakfast right now. "

Sekhmet seated on the chair again and finished her breakfast, soon after, She left the front gate, where in the street, Roland was waiting with a bag in each hand - "Good Morning, Miss. Sekhmet. Mrs. Ishizu had already arranged your belongings "- The employee spoke warmly -" G' Morning too, Roland. And thank you very much "- Sekhmet said after picking up the backpacks in the hands of the man and let him open the door of the vehicle. Some seconds later, the driver was taking the girl to school. While passing through a street on the way to Domino High, Sekhmet saw a house where she spent a few - good - moments in childhood, but like her father, She despised the inhabitants thereof. On the sidewalk, she realized there was a blondish-haired girl screaming

**Jonnhy POV**

"Come on, Johnny! I don't wanna be late! " - So were all school days at the home of Joey Wheeler and Mai like this? Yep. Their daughter, Alice, woke up early, got ready, had breakfast and waited 'patiently' for hier brother outside the was a 13 years old girl and had violet eyes and curly dark blonde hair (like Mai) stucked in a ponytail. though resembling the mother physically, often reminded her beloved aunt, Serenity.

On the other hand, Jonnhy remembered his father, not only in name, but also in physical and personality. The boy was wrapped in blankets, lying on the floor of his room. Only after about five minutes - because Mai shouted in his ear, Johnny woke up and looked at the clock - _'Why all this? It's just ... 7:45! '_- He rose from the floor and ran to the bathroom covered in muddy, stumbling in it while he was in the way to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and came out in less than two minutes already quite tidy

He ran out the room and the kitchen, giving 'hi and bye' at the same time for his parents, and out without even eating breakfast. The boy was about the same height as Joey, and same color eyes and hair was in the same format, only that they were a lighter shade. Johnny ran a couple more feet to find her sister, already going to school.  
>"Here, as I knew you'd be late, I took the liberty to prepare a quick breakfast for you, Johnny" - Alice said while delivering a brown paper bag within a sandwich, a bunch of grapes and a bottle of juice. - "And that's why I love you, sister" - the oldest said embracing Alice.<p>

While eating the sandwich, Alice saw a black limousine not far from them, the vehicle had a 'KC' in the body - "Hey, Johnny, Is not Sekhmet right there?" - The girl said, pointing to the limo, Johnny said - " Hey, Sekh! Good morning! "- The boy screamed while ran in the direction of the vehicle, which stopped in side of them. The rear window lowered, revealing the daughter of Seto Kaiba

"What do you want?" - She said without even looking at them - "It's almost on time for class and if we could take a ride, please Sekh! For our friendship! "- Johnny called. This time, Sekhmet turned his face to speak - "And you think I want fleas in my father's limo, Wheeler?" - Johnny gave a puzzled look - "Oh oh, you're a little dog, Wheeler, just like your father . '- Sekhmet spoke. after the glass rose and vehicle went its way

"Now if I'm a puppy, you are ... are ... something really disgusting! Kaiba! "- Johnny shouted. Alice, meanwhile, pulled him by the arm - "Want another detention? we have to go Johnny!" - The blond listened to the reason - and his sister - and wnet walking to Domino High School. In Alice's case, at the school next door, the Domino Elementary School.

**Benjamin POV**

Benjamin Bakura, or just Ben, was walking towards the Kame Game Shop, in order to make comapny for his good friends until school. his hair was white as his father, even in the same format but a bit shorter. In fact, the only thing he hadn't inherited from Ryou was the Emerald eyes of his.

Seeing that he had arrived, the boy stopped in front of the door and rang the bell, waiting for answers. Without delay, a man, not very tall and apparently with thirties, opened the door holding a mug

"Good morning, Ben! What are you doing at this time?you should be entering the classroom "- Yugi said -" I know, sir, you know I like to make the company the girls ... "- Benjamin blushed at a glance -" A pity, Yumi and Kari have left about five minutes, Ben "

Well looked down in defeat - "Never mind, then I'm going," - the boy turned to leave, but Yugi stopped him - "Wait! Yumi forgot one thing here at home. You can take it? "- Well Yugi nodded and waited outside while inside the house. It was not long and soon He had returned

"Here, Benjamin" - Yugi gave a big brown bag - "I do not believe that Yumi was able to forget her Duel Disk at home! Well the impossible happens, sooner or later "- Ben picked up the bag, and say goodbye after, hurried to get to school on time.  
>On the way, Benjamin saw Johnny at a limo, wondering from who the car was,he laughed but did not interfere. Went unnoticed.<p>

Before long, Benjamin arrived at Domino High. Just a few minutes, the boy ran to get Sociology class. Fortunately, he got a little before the buzzer. All of his classmates, or at least most of them, was already present

Benjamin soon spotted a couple of girls in the back of the room and blushed

**Kari and Yumi POV**

The girls arrived at school and at the last minute. All because - according to Kari Muto - Yumi was up all night long building a new deck.

Kari Muto was short as the father (N / A: Yugi's height from last season!), Had black hair with blonde bangs and purple tips, all in the shape of mother's hair, Téa. However amethyst eyes were like those of Yugi. Yumi was already a little higher than her sister, had long brown hair with blonde tips and purple fringe. Blue eyes like her mother, but the shape of Yami.  
>"If I get detencion's your fault!" - Kari said taking off my shoes (A  N: Japanese schools remember this) - "I know that and take the blame. "- Said the twin sister while doing the same action. However, She jumped to realize something - "I need to get it, Kari!" - "get what?" - A short haired asked - "My duel disk! I forgot it on the stairs! "- Yumi would already run out if were not for Kari -" Are you mad? If you be late, you get detention. It will run out duel today anyway! "

As much as we wanted to counteract her sister, Yumi knew Kari was right. The best was to conform herself and go to class. However, even with such thoughts, to see Sekhmet enter the room with her usual feature and carrying her duel disk in the bag, the nervousness returned.

"Calm down, Yumi Muto! It seems like a day without duel Sekhmet will kill you! "- Kari said, trying not to laugh at the stress of her twin sister. Luckily, the same time, a boy of about the same height as Yumi poped up into the classroom - "Benny! Thank heavens! You brought my Duel Disk! "- Yumi ran to hug the boy, who now appeared as a red chili -" No mind, Yumi. your father asked me to bring to you "

The teacher came not long after and began their day. A day like any other ... right?

* * *

><p><strong>So, How am I? How is my English? don't worry, this is just the first chapter. next chap'll come. <strong>

_**^^Make a writer happy, Review a fic ^^**_


	3. King's Daughter

The class continued without major interruption - except for occasional snoring of some students. But that's okay, it was sociology, and unless somebody were planning to be a psychologist, the bold would sleep the whole class

Then was music class. The best class in the world according to Kari, who planned to be a singer someday. Yumi was already ready for another boring class that only served to spend time and thoughts.

However, Kari was with the thoughts in another universe that day, rarely paying attention. Shw always wrote something in her notepad. The teacher, Mr. Sago noticed "Kari Muto, would you like to share something with the class?" - The man asked as he turned to Kari - "huh? talking to me, Mr. Sago?" - "Yes, Kari. What you are writing that much in the notepad?" - "Well .. you'll like it because it's a song that Imma writing" - A smile shot in the teacher's mouth, but He still censored it - "Even so, pay attention to what happens in the real world ".

At the end of the class, some female students came out whispering and gossiping about what happened - "Don't mind, Kari. They're a bunch of jealous" - Benjamin talked to his friend as They passed through the hall - "Thank you, Benny. When the music has been done, you will be the first to know. "- Kari gave a kiss on the white-haired boy's cheek, who blushed heavily.

The rest of the classes usually passed until lunch. At lunchtime, Johnny, as always, repeated the 'banquet' because it was his favorite - stuffed potatoes.

Kari, Yumi, Ben and Johnny sat all day at the same table of the refectory. Sometimes they called Sekhmet to join the group, but the brunette has always refused - "This Kaiba ... Today she called me puppy! And said that I had fleas!" - Johnny mocked - "It's her way, Johnny. Don't try to change her" - Benjamin said after swallowinghis drink

"You know what? To me, as long as she keeps losing to me in duels, everything is great!" - Yumi Squandered crossing her arms. Kari said nothing about it 'til that moment - "I think we should be closer to the Sekh. Despite all of us had grown together, she has always been the farthest" - the agreement was mutual

The the conversation subject changed and finished lunch. the next classes were a bit boring - the chemistry of the second last class schedule did not happen, because the teacher was sick.

After the last schedule, oh, now began the game 'of children'. The duelists on duty gathered everywhere imaginable to duel, both with tables and the Duel Disk The case Yumi and Sekhmet, who had public and local marked. It was everyday the same thing, they met in front of the school, exchanged some basic offenses, Duel Disks connected and started. At this time, Yumi was wearing the black boots that she loved, "Boots of the King of Games"

"Ready to lose again, Sekhmet?" - Yumi said while drawing her seven cards - "I should say this, Yumi" - Sekh said while performing the same act

"DUEL"

**Sekhmet 4000 LPS**

**Yumi 4000 LPs**

"to start, I put a monster face down. Go ahead, Sekhmet "

"I put Rider Vorse in attack mode and one card face down. You can go, Yumi."

"Well, I activate the card Graceful Charity, which allows me drawing three cards and discard two. Finally, I put a monster face down and end my turn."

"humm ... I sacrifice my Rider Vorse to summon Hyozanryu!"

"wait a minute! You need two sacrifices to summon this dragon!"

"and that's why I activate Level Down, which decreases one level of my monster. A card and it's your turn"

**Yumi (4000 LPs. One monster)**  
><strong> Sekhmet (4000 LPs. Hyozanryu - ATK 2100DEF 2800. A card face down)**

"done? Good. Because your dragon won't last very long! Copycat I play in attack mode. Now I just copy the Hyozanryu."

"yet if you attack me, both monsters will be destroyed."

"and that is why I play two magic cards! Remove trap and Malevolent Nuzzler! The first destroy a Trap Card your second team and my monster with 700 ATK points! Now yes, attack my monster!"

"Hmpf. Saggi the Dark Clown I put in defense mode and one card face down!"

**Yumi, (4000 LPs. A monster. Hyozanryu - ATK 2800/DEF 2800 (Malevolent Nuzzler))**  
><strong> Sekhmet (3300 LPs. Saggi the Dark Clown - ATK 600DEF 1500). A face-down card)**

"I play Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode and end "- _'I don't know that this card can be and I won't risk losing'_

"You should have attacked, Yumi, because I activate the magic card from the field, Negative Energy Generator, and it triples the attack of Saggi. Now, Dark Clown, attack the Guardian of the Fortress!" - "I shall end here"

**Yumi, (3600 LPs. A monster. Hyozanryu - ATK 2800/DEF 2800 (Malevolent Nuzzler))**  
><strong> Sekhmet (3300 LPs. Saggi the Dark Clown - ATK 1800DEF 1500 (Negative Energy Generator.))**

"Um ..." - Yumi smiled when She drew - "Last night I got a thing borrowed from the deck of my father. Hyozanryu Now I sacrifice and face down monster to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight! Now to attack Saggi with Spiral Shaver!"

"Hey, Ben, why even attackin', Yumes took harm?" - Johnny asked in his Brooklin-like accent - "is an effect of the Equip Card Malevolent Nuzzler. Every time it is sent to the graveyard, the owner of the card takes 500 points of damage."

"Two cards face down. If you don't mind, I end my turn" - said Yumi,

"That's enough, Yumi. I summon Battle Ox in attack mode, then play Heavy Storm, destroying all Spell and Traps. And end my move"

**Yumi, (3100 LPs. Gaia The Fierce Knight - ATK 2300/DEF 2100)**  
><strong> Sekhmet (3300 LPs. Batlle Ox - ATK 1700  DEF 1000)**

"I use Double Summon magic card, and put one card face down. And why have I played this Spell Card? Easy, to activate and revive my Monter Reborn Summoned Skull to the field"

"And when have I sent this card to the graveyard?"

"Actually I did it at the beginning of our duel. Summoned Skull I sent to the graveyard with Graceful Charity. Go ahead, this will be last round"

"really? I attack your face down monster." - Sekhmet said, "As I thought, before I show everyone my newest acquisition! Jigen Bakudan appear!"  
>A time bomb-monster orange and blue showed up fuming in the field - "You know what it does, Sekh? When its effect is activated, all my monsters are destroyed, but who takes the damage is you. Now let me see .. . 2300 + 2500 is equal to... "- Yumi looked to the sky as if She was really calculating something<p>

"4800!" - a viewer shouted afar - "Thank you no matter who said. I think this duel is over."

**Sekhmet 0000 LPs**

Sekh fell to the ground with her hands on the pavement - "You will see, Muto Yumi! The next time We duel, I will bring the most powerful dragons on the earth!" - Sekhmet shouted. Yumi just kept walking without looking at rival. The crowd screamed pro and against the victory

The rest of the companions followed her, after a while - "Congratulations on da duel, Yumi" - Johnny talked to his friend - "Thank you, Johnny. But honestly, it's getting boring" - "That's because you are very good, Yumi "

"I'm not very good, Ben. I am the daughter of the King of Games."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I know, I know...short Chapter, It was just to show the "Sekh Vs. Yumi" duel. I've already written the chap 3, tomorrow I gonna submit it.<strong>

**How am I?How is my English? Next chap'll come**

_**^^Make a writer happy, Review a fic ^^**_


	4. The Return part I

On the Friday's night that week, Yumi was at home with Kari, both alone. Yugi was off in the market to buy some groceries. Boredom was such that there was a hour that the twins were facing each other lying in their beds.

"Oh what a day! It can't be more exciting!" - Kari screamed in a voice full of sarcarm - "I may say so, Kari! And since the TV is broken, We have nothing to watch ..."

However, the girls heard a noise of something breaking in the kitchen - "Go, Yumi! If it's a thief, you scream and I call the police!" - Kari said pushing her sister out of the room - "Why me?" - The brunette asked - "Because you're the brave side, remember? Now go!"

Kari pushed her sister so hard that Yumi fell on the floor and she fell over. In inaudible steps, they went down the stairs, where was possible to see the kitchen. What they saw, however, was a paradox to what both thought to be.

A golden light glowing out of the kitchen - "No thief in the world does it" - Yumi said - "Now Imma afraid" - said Kari ready to go back - "No way! You put me in it! Now you come too!" - Yumi grabbed by her orange jacket and brought her until end the stairs. Kari took a lamp to defend herself - "What's that?" - "Ah, Yumi, you never know !"

That was when the girls heard a meow coming from the light. As they approached, they saw it was a girl of the same height as them, but she appeared to be younger. And talking about appearance, her was nothing but unusual: her skin was tanned such as Marik, her black hair in front was well peaked and very long in the back. What surprised the twins Muto was the fact that the girl had costumes covered with pure gold!

a beige top with gold straps and hem, a long skirt - also beige - with blue and gold. A necklace (like Marik) and a headband completed her look. But there's much more. She had cat ears, cat tail, her anti-arm , all covered with fur. instead of hands, legs had a little cat feet like humanoids. To complete, the girl had yellow eyes.

This "girl" came out golden light fell and seated on the floor. The twins approached her with great caution. Until finally, Yumi had the courage to speak out - "Who or what are you? What do you want here?" - The 'cat-girl "meowed a few times before speaking -" Hello, I'm Bahas! "- the Half-feline said, - "You are the daughters of the King?"

"If you mean the King of Games, yes we are ..." - much less scaried, Kari said, as she put the lamp on the table - "wh ..." - Yumi would ask. But was interrupted by Bahas - "Great, I need you protect this with your life if necessary. When the time comes I will explain in details, till there ..." - In the hands of the cat-girl appeared a small upside down golden pyramid. She handed it to Yumi - "I will keep contact with you even you do not realize. Bye!"

Like come, Bahas disappeared: a golden flash.

"Okay, this is the strangest dream I ever had ... Ouch!" - Yumi yelled rubbing her arm, she'd received a pinch - "Just to know, Yumi." - Kari said, naively.

The relaxed atmosphere ended quickly. Yumi held by the golden pyramid that chain that was tied there - "She said to keep it safe ... and Dad may not know it is here" - "Yes, but where do we hide this thing?" - Kari asked to her - "I had an idea." - Yumi smiled as she looked at Kari - "I didn't like this idea" - she said already foreseeing what could happen

After a while ...

"Sis, are you sure that's really going to work?" - Kari questioned her twin sister. The poor girl with short hair was practically hanging the chandelier from the living room. The chandelier had a format that would help hide the golden pyramid given by Bahas without interfering with the lighting of the room. However, it was Kari who had the mission to reach the luster, and smaller as she was, it was necessary that four boxes were piled up and that she should stay on her toes.

"Just put this in there before Dad arrives! "- Yumi said in the window watching the street. at this very moment, she saw that Yugi was was coming and decided to earn a bit of time -" Oh, Heavens! Daddy's coming. Kari, rush while I roll dad "- and without even waiting for a reply, Yumi left.

Yugi was carrying several bags in both hands, they didn't seem to be heavy, though - "Hey, Dad! Want a little help? These bags look so heavy and everything ..." - Yumi said walking around Yugi was - "No need to Yumi. I can get it." - "Sure, Dad? If you need I may ..."

Yumi was interrupted by a loud * BOOM * coming from the house - "Was it Kari? Yumi hold this" - Yugi handed the bags to his daughter and ran into the house, just to bump into Kari sitting on the floor rubbing her head, scattered around boxes and swinging luster

"Hi, Dad. everythin' Alright?" - Kari said waving her free hand - "I ask you this. What happened here?


	5. The Return part II

While all this was happening at Muto's, at the Kaiba Mansion, Seto, Ishizu, Sekhmet and youngest Mokie were dining on huge table of nine seats Kaiba had ordered the table to the amount of extra people in the family with Mokuba and Rebecca, the Ishtar brothers and Marik's daughter when they came to dinner or visit.

Mokie Kaiba - yes, the name of the little boy is Mokuba's nickname - was a boy of seven who had short black hair around his neck, and and bangs that was everything, except like Kaiba's. In fact, in appearance, the Kaiba boynothing seemed anything with his father or any of the family (except for the intense blue eyes from Ishizu), but He was extremely clever, and could be a brilliant scientist so skilled with technology when he grew up.

Apart from that, Moki was attached to Sekhmet as much as a newborn to the mother's breast. He followed his sister whenever possible, idolatred and, above all, cared deeply about the happiness of Sekh.

And that was what was happening to that family: they were all concerned about the teenager. Since Monday, Sekhmet has very little talked and no more dueled. Just opened her mouth to ask her father about the Blue Eyes White Dragon, yet the answer was always the same:

_"I will think about it"_

About what? There wasn't anything to think about. It was just lend the White dragons and the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Sekhmet'd beat Yumi and would be the High School Number one in duels

Neither Kaiba nor Ishizu knew abot the true motives for their daughter's silence, or that She hadn't dueled since the beginning of the , unpretentious Ishizu asked:

"sekhmet, how was today's duel?"

Sekhmet gathered the cutlery at the corner of the plate and got up from her chair. She walked to the door of the dining room and stopped to hear the creak of her father's chair

"Where you going, Sekh?" - Kaiba asked walking up to the eldest child. He put one hand on the right shoulder of Sekhmet in an attempt to make her return to the table. The girl shrugged and slipped Seto's hand.  
>"I'm not hungry, I go to my room to study. Good night to all" - she said when opening the door and left the dining room<p>

The dinner had gone horrible, Everyone's thoughts were so dense that they could be feeled. Mokie didn't stand for too lond and spoke without looking up from his plate:

"She's mad with you, dad"

"Me? Look, if it's because of the..." – Kaiba said, but was stopped by his son

"No, isn't mad with you just for this. She told me that She thinks you have no faith in her, that you think she is not worthy enough. Everything my sister wants is to beat Yumi and reclaim the rank as number one in High school." – the boy took some air and looked into seto's eyes

"In her fist year in High school, my sister was called 'Queen of Duels', remember?"

_Flashback_

"_You're fool in thinking that your lil' Kuriboh could and would defeat my Darkfire Dragon. Learn how to duel before face me again, ayame" – a sophomore Sekhmet spoke loud enough to anybody hear while desactivated her Duel Disk and walking away. One more duel won and another fool beated._

_The were noboy that could defeat her in that High School, since the first day, Sekhmet prooved herself capable of great and amazing things in the Battle field. At least until that day..._

"_Hey, Sekhmet! I challenge you!" – Screamed Yumi carring her Duel Disk in the arm, was the end of the fist day in High school._

"_Yumi? okay so, sif you think you are capable of beating me, come and get me" – the brunette awsered_

_Flashback end._

"Sekh lost the duel and the title as queen for Yumi that day." – Mokie told. Kaiba couldn't help but rememered that the same had happened to him and Yugi years ago.

"So, since Yumi is the only one able to defeat my daughter, Sekhmet struggles to beat her." – Ishizu commented for the fist time about the situation.

Mokie nooded before continue – "My sister also told me that to beat yumi for once and in a way that ' any fool' would challenge her anymore, She'll need of the Greatest dragon of all, except for the Winged Dragon of Ra"

"Blue eyes Supreme Dragon..." – Seto tought aloud. Now He had seen the situation clearly, His oldest daughter was going trough the same as him more than 20 years ago and yet He just undertood it righ now.

Sekhmet had already taken a shower and was wearing a cyan nightdress. Seated in her room's desk, Sekh read a History book that she had borrowed from her mother some days ago. She didn't know why, but sometimes had interet in ancient people.

But nothing had never really distracted the girl, som much that She heard the window opening...

"Whoever you are, It's pretty good don't enough idiot to invade and steal things from the masion of the President of KaibaCorp" – Sekhmet said as she turned to face the supposed robber. However, what Sekhmet so was...intrigant

The so spoked thief was a boy so tanned as Ishizu, had no coberure for upper body - what showed his slightly well defined abdomen - and wore a skirt-for-man thing (A/N: Think in Karim). Golden acessories in arms and legs. What Sekhmet couldn't leave unnoticed was the the boy's barefeet that looked - no, they were - like a animal's feet, big and with balck fur...And Heavens! He had a cat's head!

He had whiskers, small and green eyes, pink triangular nose and and a cut oh his right ear. At the waist, a gold belt which carried a sword and a foreign object.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Miss. By the way, you are Sekhmet Kaiba?" - His voice seemed to be as thick as Seto's, but Sekh noted that old sound of meowing coming along to the words

The girl thought for a moment before replying - "The only one who exists. Who are you and what want from me?"

"My name is Bhatz. I am the son of the goddess Bastet of Egypt. I came here to ask a favor. I pray with all might to save the Millenium Rod, and since I can't for much time, I ask you to." - The boy said. Sekhmet launched toBhatz's cat face a look that said "What the hell is it?". And it was fully understood by the son of Bastet  
>"Let me tell her a story, miss." - Bhatz said and told the whole story behind the sennen items, as they were used in ancient Egypt, about the Shadow Realm and as worked a Shadow Game.<p>

Just then, someone knocked on the door, the boy with cat's head and strange feet was gone in an instant, but He left the Millenium rod in sekhmet's bed.

"Come in" - Sekhmet said after making sure that everything was fine. Mokie soon came through the door, already in his pajamas and with both hands behind his back.

"It's me, sister ... you disappeared without saying anything, so I decided to do something for you" - said Mokie and so withdrew both hands from hisback. There, a notebook. Moki used this notebook for almost everything, including finding data.

"But for ..."- Sekhmet dared to ask, but She was answered before finishing the sentence

"Any idea what time it is? Almost 22:30. Mom and Dad are asleep. It's just you go to the safe in the basement, use the file which is open on the screen. It's like hacking a computer." - The boy said

"And how will I know the password?"

"This must be the most complicated. But try something related to the less obvious as possible, perhaps you can!" - Moki gave the notebook to his sister and left. Sekhmet looked at the computer in her hands and then the Millennium Rod in her bed.

If it was not fate, she no longer knew what it was.


End file.
